habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Habitica Blog
The Habitica Blog is hosted on Wordpress at habitica.wordpress.com and is maintained by Lemoness and redphoenix. It features in-depth articles with advice, insider tips, and more. It has an RSS feed at https://habitica.wordpress.com/feed/. There is also an official Habitica Tumblr website at blog.habitrpg.com that is maintained by Lemoness. It includes new feature announcements, links to blog entries, and fun posts featuring costumes and fan art. It has an RSS feed at http://blog.habitrpg.com/rss. Links to the blog and Tumblr can be found in the Habitica website’s footer. Blog Contents Behind the Scenes The Behind the Scenes series provides Habitica users with a glimpse into the inner workings of HabitRPG, Inc. (the company that makes Habitica), including silly staff shenanigans and the work that goes into users’ favorite features. Guest Posts The blog occasionally features guest posts about using other tools, such as Beeminder and FocusMe, in conjunction with Habitica to maximize productivity. Guild Spotlight Each post in the Guild Spotlight series features a variety of guilds sharing a common theme, such as the beginning of the school year and fun fandom guilds. Staff and Contributor Spotlights The Staff Spotlights and Contributor Spotlights are interviews of members of the Habitica team and volunteer contributors to Habitica, respectively. Read these spotlights to learn about Habitica staff members’ and contributors' proudest contributions to Habitica, secret superpowers and weaknesses, top Habitica tips and tricks, daily routines, favorite Habitica anecdotes, and more! User Spotlights The User Spotlights are interviews with Habitica users who are experts in their fields. These spotlights allow you to get to know these users and learn how they use Habitica. Use Case Spotlight The Use Case Spotlight series provides in-depth looks at how to use Habitica in specific situations, such as for schoolwork. In the Use Case Spotlights guild, players can submit descriptions or screenshots of how they use Habitica to help them work through tasks related to a monthly theme. Some of these player-submitted examples will be featured in the blog's Use Case Spotlight series. Challenge Spotlight Between September 2015 and July 2016, Habitica administrators featured chosen Habitica challenges on the blog. In May 2016, Bailey announced that challenge creators could submit their challenges to be featured through this form. The July 2016 spotlight was the last challenge spotlight on the blog, but future challenge spotlights will still be presented through Bailey announcements. New Year’s 2016 To help Habiticans get ready for a fantastic year, the blog published a four-part guide on tips for using Habitica to stick to your 2016 New Year’s Resolutions after the initial magic may have worn off. The guide had a companion challenge that allowed participants to follow along with the tips as they were posted. Wiki Wednesdays Once a month, the blog highlights a helpful post from the wiki with tips about productivity, wellness, and optimizing your use of Habitica. Tumblr Contents In addition to regular short posts about new features and other Habitica-related updates, as well as links to posts from the blog, the Tumblr website also has a few regular features and special pages. Weekly Status Report As noted by the title, the weekly status report is a regular feature on the Tumblr site where Habitica disseminates general news regarding the game. These reports generally include new features, recent updates, reminders for limited time features, and teasers for upcoming events. Fan Art The Tumblr site features fan art posted on Tumblr or in the Tavern by users of Habitica. Fan art may include comics, portraits of players' avatars, or depictions of in-game activities. Cosplay Cosplay (Habiticans dressing up as their avatars in real life) is also featured on the Tumblr website. Some of these costumes are from participants in the annual Official Community Costume Challenges. Who’s Who in Habitica The Tumblr site includes short bios about each current staff member. Each bio includes the member's name, avatar, role, and links to Staff Spotlights from the blog if available. Ask This portion of the Tumblr site is for users to interact with Habitica's staff by asking them a question. These questions can then be put on the Tumblr for all to see. 'Asks' may include questions about upcoming features, requests for ideas for in-game customization, and troubleshooting. Players have also used the ask feature to offer up congratulations on updates or thanks for work well done. Category:Community Category:News